Merry Christmas Baby
by carolinagirl919
Summary: Joss and John spend Christmas Day together.


**A/N: As part of the Christmas fic exchange, I was lucky enough to pick SWWoman****'****s name. As a great friend and an awesome beta, I was happy to find out that I picked your name to be your Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy this story. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**Thanks to Bug Evans for beta'ing this for me so quickly. You're the best. :) Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>Joss felt the warmth from John's hand spread across her torso while his other hand moved slowly toward her breasts. She'd fallen asleep in his arms after they had exchanged gifts late last night on Christmas Eve. She still wore the diamond tennis bracelet he gifted to her, but the red silk nightie was somewhere on the floor near the foot of the bed, along with the matching red stilettos he'd purchased for her. She'd modeled it for him after she'd given him his presents. Cologne, the scent she loved on him, a bottle of expensive scotch, and hand-wrapped cigars were three of the many gifts she'd purchased for him. He rarely smoked but he'd told her that one of his secret vices was enjoying the occasional cigar.<p>

His fingers lightly brushed against her nipples further awakening her from her slumber. _Here we go again_ she thought, holding back a smile. Her body was still tingling from last night's activities, but she wasn't going to complain about a wakeup call like this. She felt him shift their bodies so that now she lay on her back and he hovered above her, hands still roaming her body. Keeping her eyes closed and pretending to be asleep, she waited to see how far he would go to get her to open her eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep up this charade much longer. They had other gifts to open after all, and Taylor would be coming home soon after spending Christmas Eve with his father.

She felt the hot wetness of his mouth as he latched onto a nipple and she nearly arched her body off the bed. She moaned deeply and wrapped her arms around him to draw him closer to her, but refused to open her eyes, continuing the game for just a bit longer. His hand toyed with the nipple on her other breast as he continued to work on the one in his mouth. He bit down with just enough pressure to shoot pleasurable pangs directly to her center, and a passionate gasp escaped from her lips. Her body shivered when he released her nipple and blew on it softly. He dragged his tongue to her other breast to give it equal attention and she could feel liquid heat seeping between her legs as her inner walls clenched in anticipation.

One of his hands slid up her body and into her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck, while the other traveled down the length of her body to the soft curls at the juncture of her thighs. He sucked and then nipped the pulse point of her neck while his fingers below the covers barely grazed her arousal-slicked folds. Licking up her neck to her ear, he whispered, "I know you're up, Joss. Open your eyes."

Joss drew lazy patterns across his back with her fingertips, but her eyes remained closed. She shut her eyelids tighter while a small smile crossed her lips. She still refused to give in. "Hmm… not yet. Still sleepy… dreaming," she replied with faux grogginess in her voice. She was wide awake at this point and they both knew it. She moaned again when he finally stopped teasing her and touched her clit, circling it while he inserted one finger, then two.

He removed both fingers and spread her wetness over her folds, using the moisture to rub against her clit with more speed. "John…" she groaned before he covered her mouth with his. She loved how he kissed her, boldly and possessively, marking her as his and only his.

"Let me see your eyes, Joss," he whispered against her lips before he slipped his fingers inside her once more. Her walls clenched around his digits and she panted long deep breaths. He knew what he was doing to her, building a burning need for him, working her into a sexual frenzy, slowly pushing her towards the precipice.

His thumb circled her clit again while he pumped his fingers faster, curling them just enough to touch the sweet spot that drove her wild with want. John worked her closer to orgasm, but dramatically slowed his movements just before she reached her peak.

Joss knew what he wanted. He wanted to look into her eyes when she climaxed. She finally threw her stubbornness out of the window and fluttered her eyes open to meet his, deep blue and full of desire.

"Come for me," he whispered as he once again increased the pace of the fingers moving in and out of her, applying more pressure to the pleasure spot inside her hot, wet sex.

A shudder passed through her before her body stiffened, and she called out his name just seconds before she came to completion. Her eyes remained open and she could see the lust, satisfaction, smugness, and the adoration in his eyes. His fingers remained inside her as she came down from her orgasm. He leaned in closer and her eyes fluttered closed as his lips met hers for another sensuous kiss. She whimpered softly as he slowly slipped his fingers out of her.

"I think I'm up now," she said huskily. "I'm sure you're up, too."

A smirk graced his lips as he moved from her mouth and kissed to her ear, whispering soft endearments before moving down further. Both breasts received brief attention, more sensitive now after his earlier ministrations and her orgasm. She nearly came again just from him sucking on her breasts. She was that responsive and that wired for him. He knew her body inside and out and he was the only man her body responded to in such a way. He moved further down, stopping to nibble around her belly button making her giggle. He pulled back and sat up on his knees, lifting the lower half of her body and placing her legs on his shoulders.

Not giving any time for her to brace herself, he lowered his mouth to her heat. With only her head and shoulders against the pillows and she used her arms against the mattress to keep her balance‒ not that she needed to. He had a pretty good grip on her hips, his strong arms wrapped around her thighs as he held her in place and his mouth worked over her.

"John!" She shouted his name not once, but twice. She couldn't pull back from his wonderful mouth if she tried.

He was locked on to her, his tongue working in and out of her sex just like he had with his fingers and would do soon with his cock. He couldn't get enough of her, her taste, her scent. He was like a man possessed and completely consumed by her. His tongue circled around her clit before he flicked across it causing her to grip handfuls of the sheets.

Her movements were constricted at this position. He had complete control of her body and she could do nothing but enjoy the ride, bucking her hips and grinding against his face. She released her grip on the sheets and moved her hands to her breasts and manipulated her hardened nipples. John kept his eyes on her movements. She knew he liked to watch her touch herself and it was all he could do not to take her right then. She made eye contact with him as she pleasured herself, playing with her nipples to help him drive her over the edge once more.

"Oh god, I'm coming, John! God yes, just like that," she groaned, her movements becoming more erratic as she continued to grind against his mouth.

He flicked his tongue over her bud once more, quicker and faster this time, feeling her body start to tense. He knew she was almost there and he wanted nothing more than to make her come over and over again. He took her clit into her mouth and sucked hard, causing her body to shake almost violently as she came for the second time that morning. He released the suction of her clit and plunged his tongue inside her sex once more, allowing her to ride out her orgasm on his mouth, lapping up the essence of her climax.

Once he felt her body go limp, John gently lowered her back onto the mattress. He eased his way up her body and kissed her passionately, letting her taste herself on his lips. He spread her legs wide, pressed the hard tip of his shaft against her hot, wet opening and pushed inside her without further preamble. They both groaned as they finally came together. Shivers ran up his spine as her warmth enveloped him.

"Joss," he groaned as he slid in and out of her slowly. Her arms wrapped around his back and he could feel her nails digging into his shoulder blades. With each tortuously slow thrust, she moaned in pleasure.

"John… please," she begged, desperately wanting him to pick up the pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips up to meet his slow thrusts, needing him to pound into her deeper and harder, wanting to climax once more with his large cock inside of her.

"Just be patient, baby. Don't I always give you what you want?" he asked softly, sighing at the feel of her around him. She was so wet and hot, she fit like a glove made only for him. She groaned and slightly nodded her head as he continued to hold her legs open keeping them spread wide across the bed. He loved how flexible she was, how hot it made him. It turned him on even more when he looked down between them to see his cock slide in and out of her.

"I want you to touch yourself again, Joss. Touch yourself with me inside you."

Joss moved one hand down between their bodies to slowly circle her clit as he continued to move slowly in and out of her. She moaned deeply as she used her other hand to tease her nipples. He groaned at the sight of her pleasuring herself as he moved inside of her. He increased the pace of his thrusts slightly, but still moved too slow for her liking.

"Please, John. I want it faster." She flicked her fingers rapidly against her clit and pinched her nipples hard, nearing a third climax. "Mmm, and deeper baby. Please fuck me."

Heeding her request, he hooked his arms under her legs and pushed them back so far her knees nearly touched the mattress. With this new position he could go deeper and pound harder into her just how she liked it. The mattress creaked with every movement, the only other noise in the room accompanying their moans, sighs, groans, and the wet slapping of flesh against flesh.

They looked into each other's eyes with so much intensity, passion, and love. Joss moaned loudly as another orgasm rocked through her very core. Triggered by her release, feeling her walls gripping tightly around him, his pace became frantic as he rode her to reach his climax. With a strangled cry, an explosive orgasm ripped through his body. He passionately kissed her as she quivered softly beneath him.

He slowly lowered her legs and wrapped his arms around her body so that he could turn their bodies to lay her on top of him. The sheets were twisted and the comforter had been kicked to the floor with during their lovemaking, so they snuggled against each other, their skin still warm from their prior activities.

"I love you, Joss."

"I love you too, John," she replied, loving how cherished and protected she felt in his arms. They remained that way in companionable silence and watched the snow softly blanket the city outside.

* * *

><p>Joss whisked the eggs in the bowl as John turned the French toast on the griddle. She checked the time once more and could hardly hold in her excitement. Taylor would be home any moment and she wanted breakfast to be done by the time he got back from Paul's house. She tapped her foot as "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" played from the small, outdated radio on her kitchen counter and put the bowl of whisked eggs down to check on the bacon in the frying pan. As she began to place the cooked bacon on a plate covered with paper towels, she heard the front door open, signaling Taylor's arrival.<p>

John grinned at the abandoned plate she left behind as she left the kitchen in a jasmine scented blur to run into the living room and greet her son. He heard her shout "Merry Christmas, baby!" before she showered Taylor with loud kisses. He couldn't hold in his chuckle when he heard Taylor groan with a "Come on, mom. Stop!" John finished removing the bacon from the pan and started to plate the food before starting on the eggs.

"Hey John," Taylor said as he walked into the kitchen. "The food smells great."

"Thanks, Taylor. It's almost ready. I just started the eggs," John replied.

They greeted each other in the way that most guys did, with the handshake half-hug.

Taylor pilfered a piece of bacon from the plate on the stove and devoured it in two bites. "Cool. After we eat it'll be time to open presents," he said excitedly as he rubbed his hands together, still sounding very much like the young kid he was, even though he was growing into a young man right before their eyes.

"You have to open mine first, Taylor," Joss insisted. "And stop eating all the bacon!"

"I'm a growing boy, mom," he said in mock exasperation. "You're awfully happy this morning," he observed, taking another look at his mom who seemed to be practically glowing. "What gives? Did he go to Jared?" he joked, mocking the annoying holiday commercials that aired during this time of year for the nationwide jeweler. He took a look at the tennis bracelet sparkling on his mom's wrist and released a faux gasp. "He did go to Jared!"

Joss laughed at her son's playfulness. This Christmas was going to be one of the more memorable ones. "I don't think he got it from Jared—"

"But I did get it from Jared," John deadpanned, cutting her off.

Playfully rolling her eyes at John, she continued, "I just woke up in a _very_ good mood today." She grinned slyly, catching John's smirk as he plated their breakfast.

"Eww, Mom! Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" he asked in sheer horror. She playfully swatted Taylor with a nearby dish towel and he ducked away from her right before she gave in to a fit of giggles. Her laughter was infectious and he couldn't help but join her in the laughter. He even saw John's shoulders shaking in mirth.

Truth be told, Taylor was overjoyed to be blessed with another Christmas to spend with his mother, especially after such a close call last year. Last year she had been recovering from a nearly fatal gunshot wound from Officer Simmons. Christmas was pretty quiet and low key that year. He hadn't seen John either and found out that he too had been shot and was recovering from his own wounds.

_What a difference a year makes_, Taylor thought. He was going to be graduating next spring and heading for college in the fall. He was happy that his mom had someone who made her smile and laugh with sheer joy. As long as John made her happy, Taylor was happy. It also helped that he was a major badass who could keep her safe after he left. _She'll never be alone_, John had promised to Taylor during one of their one-on-one talks. He was brought out of his musings when his mom placed a plate on the table in front of him.

"Where'd you go just now, baby?" Joss asked her only child.

"Nowhere in particular, just thinking about things. Have a seat, I'll get your plate and fix your coffee," he offered.

Flashing another megawatt smile, she thanked him and took a seat at the table. She watched as two of the most important men in her life worked in tandem to get everything together for their Christmas breakfast. Joss was happier than she could ever remember being and she was incredibly thankful to be blessed with another chance at life and love.

* * *

><p>Presents were opened with a lot of fanfare after breakfast. Taylor had been spoiled rotten and Joss shook her head at the gifts he received from herself, John, Shaw, Fusco, and Finch. As promised he opened Joss' gift first. She had purchased the pair of Air Jordan's he'd been begging for. She didn't have to wait in line at the mall for hours like others had. This time she took advantage of her relationship with Finch and managed to order a pair before they were available in stores. Knowing a billionaire did have its perks after all…<p>

Fusco had given him a pair of tickets to an upcoming Knicks game while John had given him the PlayStation game console he'd been drooling over. Shaw gave him a new MacBook. _For college next year_, she explained in the card attached to the gift. _Don't get the wrong idea, kid_, the note ended. Not a 'Merry Christmas' or even a 'Happy Holidays' was written.

Finch had gifted Taylor with a brand new Samsung Galaxy cell phone with all the bells and whistles. Joss knew what Finch was up to with that particular gift and she would have to talk to him about boundaries… _again_. But she couldn't help the warm feeling she had, knowing that these people cared about her son just as much as she did, in their own quirky way.

John opened his gifts next. Taylor had given him a Seattle Seahawks sweatshirt, much to Joss' dismay. He slipped it on over his head and moved on to the next gifts. Finch gave him a gift certificate to his favorite and much trusted tailor in the city. John was the new owner of a custom tailored Italian suit. Fusco had purchased a gag gift and bought him a tacky red tie with reindeer on it. In his card he wrote, _"For the man in the suit, who never wears a tie. Merry Christmas, Mr. Happy."_ John was less than amused. Shaw had purchased a new Sig Sauer P226R, again much to Joss' dismay.

"What is it with Sam and her obsession with guns?" Joss asked to no one in particular. Taylor held back a laugh behind his hand and John turned away so she wouldn't see his smirk.

The last gift he opened was from Joss. He hesitated a bit before opening it. She usually saves the very sentimental gifts for Christmas Day. Last year she'd given him a framed picture she'd had of he and Jessica. He wondered what this year's gift would be. Lifting the lid he found that it was another picture, sepia toned, this time of them together smiling at each other while playing with Bear at the dog park. He rarely took pictures and wondered where she got such a candid shot.

"How did you get this?" he asked as he took a closer look at the frame. It was a customized frame with a bronze finish and he noticed that the bullet he had given her was welded in the metal. If he weren't so familiar with it, he would have missed it.

"Shaw snapped that picture this summer. She sent it to my phone back then and I knew I had to get it printed and framed."

"The frame… is it?" He looked up at her and saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Yeah, it is," she answered cryptically, not wanting to explain too much to Taylor about the night she and John had to cross the city with HR hot on their tails. She reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped her in an embrace.

"I love you," he whispered so that only she would hear.

"I love you too," she whispered before softly kissing him on the lips.

Taylor loudly cleared his throat. "Um… guys… I hate to break up the Hallmark moment, but I _am_ still sitting right here. And mom it's time for you to open your gifts. Mine first."

With a blush, Joss removed herself from John's warm embrace and began to open her gifts, starting with the presents from Taylor. Taylor had purchased her a gift set of her favorite jasmine scented perfume. Body wash, lotion, and two bottles of perfume‒ regular and travel sized‒ completed the set. He also got her a second gift that he said also came from Paul.

She opened the box and was happy to see a new sweatshirt and hat with the New York Giants logo splayed across it in large font. She squealed with joy that she had a new sweatshirt to wear since her other one was pretty worn out. Every week when the Giants played in the fall, she would wear the old worn out sweatshirt and watch every game faithfully. It was a tradition that had started with her father, who was also a big time Giants fan, when she was growing up.

"Thank you, baby," she said to Taylor with a soft smile before mirroring John's earlier actions and putting the sweatshirt on over her t-shirt. "I'll be sure to wear this today when we spank those Seahawks and move forward in the playoffs." She placed the hat on her head and stuck her tongue out to John.

John didn't miss the jibe and responded in kind. "You're lucky you're cute, Joss. I wouldn't normally let people get away with talking trash about my team. Besides, who are the reigning Super Bowl champions?" he asked, holding a hand up to his ear.

His answer was a throw pillow from the couch tossed at his head.

Finch had given her a gift certificate to the spa she and Shaw had visited earlier this year during Valentine's Day~. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and reminded herself to give him a call to thank him later. Shaw had given her a gift certificate to use at their favorite gun range upstate. Fusco's gift was a little more conventional. He'd given her a DVD box set of all the seasons of Boston Legal*, one of her favorite television shows.

She then moved on to John's final gifts. In the first box was a pair of diamond stud earrings, which she promptly put on after smothering him in kisses. The second box was bigger and she took her time as she slowly unwrapped the gift.

"So what's in here, John? A yellow dress?** A red scarf?*** Ooh, I know! That red wool coat**** I saw at Bloomingdales!" she exclaimed, prolonging the reveal.

"Just open it, Joss," he said, shaking his head in amusement.

She finally opened the top of the box and removed the first layer of tissue. She lifted the gift from the box. "A red bikini? Um… John?" She looked at him questionably and waited for his explanation.

"Keep looking," he insisted.

She placed the bikini aside and moved more of the tissue to reveal a pair of plane tickets at the bottom of the gift box. They were plane tickets to Tahiti scheduled to leave tomorrow. Her mouth dropped in astonishment. Sure they'd taken a day or two here and there to just escape and spend alone time together, but they'd never really had the time to just be alone together for more than a couple days. These roundtrip tickets assured they'd be alone for a week, returning after New Year's.

"Joss," he called out to her. He was waiting for a reply, any kind of reply really. He wasn't sure if she'd love it or not, but he just knew he had to get her alone for more than a day with crystal blue waters and soft white sands. He'd even rent a sailboat for them. She just had to say yes.

"Wow… tomorrow, John? We haven't even packed anything," she said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"We'll get what we need when we get there," he replied more casually than he felt. He didn't want to get his hopes up before she dashed them and declined his gift.

For the second time that morning she pounced on John and smothered him in kisses. "I can't wait!" she screamed. "I've gotta get my passport. I don't care what you say, I'm gonna start packing right now before the game comes on." She excitedly bounded up the stairs to pull out the luggage and begin packing.

"Good move, John. Tahiti? So that means I get a trip to Vegas as a graduation gift, right?" Taylor asked with a grin.

"Don't push your luck," he answered with a smirk.

"You make her happy," Taylor said softly. "Just keep it that way, will ya?"

"Always," John promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Second AN:**

**~This spa is a reference to an earlier story I wrote for Valentine's Day titled "Be Mine"**

***Taraji P. Henson was on the ABC television series Boston Legal as Whitney Rome**

****The yellow dress is a reference to blacktop's story "The Most Beautiful Dress in the World"**

*****The red scarf is a reference to jakela's story "The Scarf" which ended up being a wonderful series**

******The red wool coat is a reference to another one of jakela's stories, "Near Death Experience"**

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
